Happy's Scarf
by champcuute
Summary: "I wanna look cool like Natsu, and he's always wearing Igneel's scarf, so if I wear one like him everyone, even Natsu, will see me as super cool too, right?" "Hey Happy, then you wanna have a scarf like Natsu's?"


I know I have kind of dead, since...like years, but it's been life. And I've actually come to a point where I can probably draw my plots better than write them (which I'm happy about), but I still often write my stories out, and I actually have like a ton of stories just un-revised sitting on my phone. I should probably upload them this summer, before life gets super hectic in college. But anyway, this story I think is okay enough to upload as is, without having to revise it. So any mistakes are due to my laziness, but I would be very happy all the same if someone pointed out any. Finally, this story is inspired by my having experienced a similar situation, as a close friend of mine actually did the impossible and gave me a scarf just like Natsu's! As expected (or strange, depending on how much people on here like Natsu), I've worn it everywhere and everyday. So then my little brother came home from school one day, sporting his own new scarf, and asked if I liked it. I was dense at first, but my mother later told me he'd been so excited to wear it, telling her it was because he now looked like me. So obviously, my heart was overtaken with all these emotions, and I had to imagine if Natsu ever had something like this happen with Happy.

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't know why anyone would believe I own this anime/manga. Isn't the websites title FANfiction enough to tell it's not an original idea. Oh well, I guess I'll put it up just to be safe. I don't own this anime and/or any of its franchise.

"Lushy! Lushy!"  
"Ah, hi Happy."  
Lucy Heartfilia, having spent a day off, looked over from her novel to greet the feline that had just flown in through the window. The girl shrieked however, when she saw the filth that came in along with said cat, practically dripping mud as he flew about in excitement. She got up quickly to try and retain some sort of order in her room.  
"Happy! Stop running about!-"  
"I'm not running"  
"-you're getting mud all over my carpet!"  
Before the blue feline could react, he was already being dunked into the sink by the blonde and had a splatter of soap dripping from his head. Looking at his paws, Happy then turned a bit puzzled to Lucy.  
"Lushy, why are you cleaning my masterpiece?"  
Hands stopped furiously scrubbing soap bubbles into blue fur, and instead picked up the cat to turn him to face Lucy once more.  
"Huh? What masterpiece."  
Happy gave a toothy smile as he showed what was left of the dripping mud on his paws. Looking closely the blonde finally caught on that the cat was in fact holding up a ball of the grime rather than just being coated with it. The celestial mage had to remind herself to be understanding of Happy's obvious satisfaction with such a messy activity.  
"Eh, t-this is your masterpiece?"  
"Ay! Natsu helped me make a mud castle! I wanted to make a sand castle after Lisanna told me about the ones in Edolas, but the sand by the lake was too dry. Natsu said we could make one at the beach one day but today instead we made a mud castle!"  
Despite the totally proud demeanor with which Happy regarded his little artwork, Lucy felt her smile cracking.  
"Well...It's certainly the best...mud castle I've ever seen. But let's get cleaned up, okay?"  
Happy, fortunately, was fine with the idea and let the blonde continue her relaxing massage on his scalp. Lucy herself soon began to really enjoy this calming activity, when she reached for the cat's backpack to clean his back. Just as the handles were about to go over Happy's ears and come off, little paws flew to hold on to it.  
"Huh? Happy let go-  
"No! Don't take off my backpack! It's okay if it gets wet, but don't take it off!"  
The young girl was stunned at this. She had never really seen Happy without his little green backpack off before, but she hadn't realized it was so important. Slowly going back to just scrubbing the cat's back while lifting the backpack only slightly, Lucy thought about the possible reasons for Happy being so protective of it.  
"...Happy, what do you have in your backpack? Is it something really important that might be better if it didn't get wet?"  
Blue ears flicked back up at this. Big, black eyes gazed up at the blonde happily as Happy reached back into the bag and took out a single fish from the pocket.  
"Mh-hm, it's my fish and fish are usually in water so it's okay."  
Lucy felt like she should haven't been so surprised to find this as the cat's priced possession. Either way, she supposed now that the bag was empty, it'd be fine to take it off.  
"Okay, so now you can keep your fish with you and take off your bac-"  
But as her hand pulled up at the green cloth once more, tiny wings sprouted out and next thing she knew, Happy was pressed towards the ceiling while holding onto the bag for dear life.  
"No! I said not to, Lushy!"  
After blinking away surprise, the young girl looked around her bathroom to see water all over the floor. More concerned about her clean house than anything Lucy quickly tried to calm the little feline.  
"O-okay, Happy. I get it, I won't do it again, so please come down, kay?"  
Lucy grabbed a towel, as Happy floated down into the blonde's arms. With the blonde rubbing the soft material over the little cat's head, soon both of them relaxed once more.  
Deciding to clean up the bathroom later, Lucy moved over to her bed and placed Happy on her lap. Uncovering the towel, a small blue head popped out to greet the girl. She smiled at the adorable sight, but spoke up before her resolve faltered.  
"Happy, why are you so against taking off the backpack?"  
"Because I can't ever take it off!"  
"Eh? Why's that?"  
"Cause Natsu always has his scarf on so I have to keep mine on too!"  
"What do you mean, Happy?"  
Lucy was sure of what the cat was getting at by now, but it never hurt to ask, wouldn't be the first time her teammates surprised her with some random twist in logic.  
"I mean, I wanna look cool like Natsu, and he's always wearing Igneel's scarf, so if I wear one like him everyone, even Natsu, will see me as super cool too, right?"  
The celestial mage had to smile at that. Despite how close and on equal terms Natsu and Happy treated each other as, Natsu had still technically raised Happy. The little blue cat likely regarded the dragon slayer as more of a big brother than anything else, but Happy would want to grow up to be just like Natsu since he was the closest thing to a father figure he had.  
Lucy decided then and there what it was she had to do.  
"Hey Happy, you wanna have a scarf like Natsu's?"  
"Huh?"

"Che, that Gray better be careful about what he says next time. Gramps won't be there to save him if he fights me again."  
Natsu was currently walking home, having spent a very productive evening chowing down on steak and then burning some calories on a good old fashioned guild fight. Happy hadn't come back from showing Lucy their mud castle from this morning, so the fire mage supposed he was still at her house. Seeing as the apartment was on the way to the treehouse, Natsu didn't see why not he shouldn't just drop in and find out if his pal had left he girl's house or not.  
Apparently the blonde didn't feel the same way as she threw her sandal when he climbed into her room, to now have him laying on her floor.  
"Jeez, Lucy, you are such a violent person!"  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU AND YOU'RE THE ONE CREEPING IN UNANNOUNCED!"  
Natsu had to cackle as she had a good point, and was about to inquire as to the status of his feline friend when said cat came flying right into his chest.  
"Oof! Hey Happy! Did you show Lucy our wicked cast-"  
"Natsu, look, look!"  
"Hm?"  
The pink haired mage regarded Happy curiously as the blue cat flew back a bit and spun, letting something flutter behind him. Once the spinning stopped, Natsu couldn't help but grin widely as he finally identified the small white scarf currently hanging, a bit dangerously close to slipping, off the cat. It was just like his, except for the lack of pure white strands at the end and the scarf having more of a plaid design instead of the plain crisscross on Igneel's scarf. Natsu's smile, if possible, got bigger as he noted the expectant gaze on Happy's face, awaiting the dragon slayer's approval.  
"Wow, Happy, where'd you get the awesome scarf?"  
Despite Happy being the one complimented, Lucy could even feel herself get excited at the reassuring way with which Natsu saw the scarf. So Happy was practically blushing to the tip of his ears at this point as he buried his nose into the tiny scarf.  
"L-Lushy made it for me. Natsu!"  
"Hm?"  
"Does it make me look cool? Super cool?"  
Apparently the pink haired mage was capable of gauging cuteness to some degree, as his arms wrapped around his closest companion and pressed him against his chest at such heartwarming expressions.  
"You're the coolest Happy!"  
"Heh, hehe. Yea! Just like you!"  
Lucy felt a tear escape her eye, probably due to some thread or other getting caught in it, as Natsu chuckled fondly.  
"Yea, just like me."


End file.
